


Seasons

by wylltpenyddraig



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, Canon Era!AU, Elizabethan Era!AU, Mentions of Sex, Modern Era!AU, Multi, Vikings invasions!AU, WW1!AU, good!Morgana, poem!fic, the poem is from @pencap on Tumblr
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylltpenyddraig/pseuds/wylltpenyddraig
Summary: « Je te choisirai. Dans des millions de vies, de mondes, parmi n’importe quelle version de la réalité, je te trouverai et je te choisirai. »





	1. Summer

 

_i find you,_

Sa mère lui avait annoncé qu’il partait de la maison, que ce n’était plus sûr pour lui dans le village, que les villageois commençaient à douter qu’il avait certaines _capacités_ et à parler. Les gens parlaient déjà, parfois de son père inconnu, certain certifiant même qu’il était le fruit de l’union de sa mère et d’un démon, parfois que lui et sa malédiction était le fardeau que sa mère avait gagné en pêchant. Il s’était demandé si ce n’était pas mieux pour sa mère qu’il parte. Elle ne serait plus en danger par sa faute et elle aurait plus d’argent pour prendre soin d’elle.

Après quelques semaines, il arriva dans un château où il pourrait enfin se trouver un travail. Il entrait dans la cour intérieure quand il rencontra un crétin fini qui terrorisait un pauvre serviteur qui essayait de faire de son mieux malgré les humeurs changeantes de son maître. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre de personnes. Il alla confronter l’imbécile, qui se révéla être le fils du seigneur du château, qui était aussi le roi du pays qui tuait ceux qui possédaient la capacité de faire de la magie. Une nuit dans les cachots, un avant-midi dans le carcan sur la place du marché à recevoir des légumes par la tête, une autre confrontation et une tentative d’assassinat ratée plus tard, il commençait ses jours en tant que valet du prince. Le fils du roi était détestable, à son avis, et il ne se gênait plus pour lui dire parfois qu’il n'était un royal crétin.

_  
on a day in summer,_

Il découvrit rapidement que le prince était un chasseur né. Dès que le fils du roi pouvait se soustraire de ses fonctions princières, il partait au grand galop, une arbalète à la main et son épée favorite à la ceinture. Quand le valet n’y allait pas, il passait la matinée à nettoyer de fond en comble les étables royales et jouait aux cartes avec la princesse et sa servante. Cette fois-ci, il accompagnait l’imbécile royal. La bête qu’ils traquaient était une licorne. Il était si inconfortable à l’idée de devoir tuer une créature magique si pure qu’il était encore plus maladroit qu’à l’habitude, trébuchant sur des souches et brisant bruyamment des branches. Hélas, le prince trouva la licorne et l’abattu, rapportant sa corne argentée comme trophée.

Les catastrophes plurent alors sur le pays. Les récoltes moururent à même les champs, l’eau se transforma en sable. Le valet savait que le prince avait agi de la sorte pour impressionner son père, un homme sévère qui attendait de son fils qu’il obéisse à tous les ordres, comme un bon soldat. Le prince prouva à maintes reprises qu’il avait le cœur aussi pur que la licorne qu’il avait tuée. Il sacrifia presque sa vie pour son valet, buvant une décoction aux effets somnifères, au lieu d’un poison mortel comme il le croyait.

 

_sun setting down,_

Des années plus tard, une sorcière en quête de vengeance attaqua le château. Elle avait juré sur les cendres de sa famille qu'elle les vengerait en débarrassant le pays du véritable mal qui le rongeait : la famille royale. La sorcière prit le château, tua le roi et envoya des mercenaires à la poursuite du fils du roi et de son valet, qui étaient parvenus à s'enfuir. Dans son exil forcé, le prince déchu perdait espoir, ayant rencontré un contrebandier qui ne le portait ni dans son cœur, ni en respect. Le valet avait dissimulé leur identité avec un petit tour de magie et tentait de remonter le moral de son maître. Il savait que le prince avait tout d’un grand roi et qu’il apporterait la liberté pour tous, sans regard pour leur fortune, leurs relations, ou leurs talents spéciaux. Il savait que son prince serait un meilleur homme et un meilleur roi que son père ne l’aurait jamais été. Il se souvint alors d’une histoire que sa mère lui racontait quand il était petit. Une épée dans la pierre qui attendait que son véritable maître, le prochain grand roi qui unirait tous les pays, vienne l’en libérer. Il savait en son cœur que son prince était la bonne personne.

La princesse fit sortir les autres chevaliers qui étaient retenus prisonniers en restant derrière, subissant les mauvaises grâces de la sorcière. Le valet mena son maître au rocher dans les bois où se trouvait l’épée dans la pierre et le convainquit d’au moins essayer de la retirer. Le valet mena les chevaliers vers leur prince de par un sort dissimulé comme un instinct. Le prince en fuite vit ses chevaliers émerger de la forêt et quelques acclamations et murmures brisèrent le silence, les hommes d'armes reconnaissant l'épée des légendes. Le prince empoigna le pommeau de l'épée, puis inspira longuement. Il la délogea de sa prison de pierre sans peine et les chevaliers éruptèrent en cris de joie. Un sourire plein d’amour éclaira les traits du valet, puis le visage du prince, les yeux de l’un ne quittant pas ceux de l’autre.

  
_casting you in gold,_

Le château avait été repris de peine et de misère. Le pays eut un nouveau roi et le valet était plus fier que jamais. Il savait que son maître le méritait plus tout autre homme. Le nouveau roi recevait tous les lundis matin les plaintes de ses sujets qui demandaient justice ou aide. Une paysanne venue d’un village situé près de la frontière, mais en pays ennemi, le supplia de venir sauver son village des pillards, son propre souverain le lui ayant refusé. Le roi accepta, car s’il détestait l'injustice, il haïssait encore plus les rois qui n’aidaient pas leurs sujets. Il rassembla une armée et parti à la conquête de ce pays, bien décidé à faire profiter de la justice à tous ses habitants. Son valet était toujours à ses côtés et cherchait pour lui dès que la bataille finissait de faire rage.

Il occit le précédent roi dans un combat singulier. Il retira la frontière entre ses deux pays et fit des réformes, garantissant l’égalité à tous ses nouveaux sujets. Reines et rois des pays voisins vinrent lui plaider leur allégeance. Un soir, le valet avoua à grand peine à son maître qu’il avait des dons magiques. Le roi éclata dans un rire heureux et lui répondit qu’il le savait depuis le tout premier jour. Quelques mois plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait sur l’horizon, le valet regardait son maître recevoir une couronne de feuilles de chêne en or, au centre de fiers menhirs, la cape blanche des hauts rois sur les épaules et l’épée dans la pierre à la main droite. Le valet cria _vive le roi_ avec toute son âme et son cœur, sa voix perdue dans celles des reines et des rois, des druides, des princesses et des princes, des seigneurs, des bardes, des dames et des chevaliers de tous les pays maintenant unis sous sa protection.

 

_and it isn’t our time._

Ils appelèrent cette époque l’ _âge d’or_ ; la magie fleurissait dans les pays unis, les récoltes étaient tellement abondantes que l’on faisait des traités de commerce plutôt que de paix, la médecine et la science avançaient, la sœur du haut roi se découvrit des dons de divination et maria le premier chevalier du haut roi. La paix semblait être éternelle. Le haut roi promut son cher valet à premier conseiller, puis le fit magicien de la cour avec siège au conseil de la table ronde. Le nouveau magicien de la cour n’avait toujours pas la langue dans sa poche et continuait de traiter le haut roi de grand imbécile royal quand celui-ci agissait de la sorte. Cela amusait grandement le roi, qui semblait toujours de la meilleure des humeurs quand son magicien était dans la pièce.

Hélas, le roi n’avait pas d’héritier et le conseil de la table ronde, à l’exception du magicien, insistait qu’il marie une des princesses de ses pays pour solidifier tout ce qu’il avait créé. Il argumenta que les enfants de sa sœur étaient totalement aptes à prendre le trône lorsqu’il quitterait ce monde. Il finit par céder à la pression et essaya de trouver la reine parfaite, à défaut de gouverner avec l’amour de sa vie. Il trouva la princesse qui, selon lui, serait capable de régner en son absence. Leur mariage aurait pu être grandiose si un des cousins éloignés du roi n’avait pas voulu que son propre fils devienne roi. Il poignarda le roi dans le dos alors que le druide complétait le rituel marital. Le magicien hurla de douleur et tua le régicide en le projetant contre un mur de pierres avec une seule pensée. Il attrapa le roi chancelant qui tachait de vermeil l’ivoire de sa tunique. Il tomba par terre sous le poids supplémentaire, son souverain sur les genoux, pleurant comme un enfant, le suppliant en vain de ne pas partir et de ne surtout pas le laisser seul.

Après la mort du roi et la disparition soudaine du magicien de la cour, les pays se disputèrent la couronne et une guerre civile éclata. Plusieurs prétendants au haut trône se laissèrent corrompre et les pays plongèrent dans une époque sombre. La légende du juste et chevaleresque roi se répandit. Lors de l’heure la plus sombre des pays unis, il reviendrait, accompagné de son fidèle magicien, pour en chasser les ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_you find me,_

Une centaine d’années plus tard, l’histoire du roi de la table ronde et de son magicien-conseiller commençait à devenir populaire dans les pays autrefois unis. Les temps étaient troublés et l’ennemi n’était plus aussi clair qu’avant. Il venait par les vagues de la mer au nord et avait fini par s’installer dans certaines régions, il venait de l’est et faisait des raids, tuant les hommes, enlevant les femmes et les enfants. Les rois des pays encore libres tentaient tant bien que mal de résister, mais l’ennemi semblait fait de feu et de fumée. Ils déployaient leurs chevaliers autant que possible et mandataient les nobles de tenir une garde en tout temps pour résister aux raids.

La forteresse assise sur la falaise semblait prête à tomber dans la mer à tout moment, les embruns remontant jusque dans ses pièces, passant par les fenêtres. Un cavalier passa les portes de la grande cour, descendit rapidement de son cheval et courut jusqu’à ses appartements, sa lourde cape de voyage volant derrière lui. C’était le duc qui revenait du front par le message de sa femme. La duchesse donnait naissance à leur premier enfant. Au-delà des murs de la forteresse, un peu plus bas sur la côte, dans une ville, une jeune catin, sous les encouragements d’une autre qui avait plus d’expérience dans ce genre d’affaires, poussait de toutes ses forces. Des encouragements furent murmurés à chaque femme et au même moment, les deux fils poussèrent leur premier cri à l’unisson.

_  
on a wintry night,_

La guerre faisait toujours rage et le fils du duc restait cloîtré dans la forteresse avec sa mère, comme son père l’avait ordonné. La duchesse lui lisait des livres de sa jeunesse et lui décrivait les paysages de son pays d’origine, beaucoup plus ensoleillé et gai que cette triste place-forte. Le duc était absent et semblait ne jamais approuver des actions de son fils, lui préférant sa demi-sœur, fruit d’un mariage précédent. Le fils de la catin grandit dans le bordel sous la tutelle des autres filles de joie, et en vint rapidement à les voir comme de la famille.

Par un jour particulièrement froid, le fils du bordel, tel étant le surnom que lui avait donné les gens, alla voir de plus près la forteresse qui dominait le paysage, au loin. Il décida d’y entrer, se dissimulant dans une charrette de foin pour les étables. Il finit par s’endormir dans les étables ducales, la paille gardant le froid à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand la lune commençait à monter parmi les étoiles et se dépêcha de retourner au bordel, mais il se perdit dans les couloirs de la forteresse en chemin. Il croisa une porte qui laissait filtrer la lumière des chandelles et entra sans frapper. Un jeune garçon le regardait, hagard, depuis un lit aux couvertures de fourrures. _Qui es-tu ?_ Le fils du bordel lui répondit qu’il s’était simplement perdu et ne laissant pas une seconde à celui qui était le fils du duc, il prit ses jambes à son cou.

_  
with an inch of snow,_

Une dizaine d’hivers plus tard, les deux garçons avaient bien grandi et la victoire semblait être proche pour les pays libres. Le duc revint dans son domaine, certain que l’ennemi était très bien contenu par ses soldats, sans avoir besoin de sa supervision. Il visita sa femme et son fils avec le sourire aux lèvres, mais sa femme le lui retira bien vite. La duchesse était mélancolique et demanda à son mari si elle pouvait emporter leur fils avec elle pour aller visiter sa soeur qui habitait un royaume ennemi. Le duc refusa catégoriquement, mais sa femme continua de proposer des solutions, ce qui mit le duc dans une bien mauvaise humeur. Il claqua la porte de ses appartements et se mit en quête d’un moyen de se soulager autrement. La journée passa et le duc avait chevauché dur depuis la dispute conjugale.

Il décida d’aller souper à la taverne locale avant de retourner à la forteresse. Dans la taverne, qui était adjacente au bordel de la ville, il vit une belle femme plus jeune que sa femme, de longs cheveux cachant sa belle gorge dans une fausse pudeur. Il alla converser avec elle et leur soirée se poursuivit dans l’une des chambres de la taverne. Soudainement, un gros bruit retentit de leur chambre, alertant les autres catins et le propriétaire de la taverne-bordel. Personne ne s’en préoccupa. Le duc sortit de la chambre, laissa de la monnaie sur le comptoir et retourna au galop à la forteresse. Le fils du bordel, maintenant un jeune homme, s’inquiéta de ne pas voir sa mère ressortir. Il alla voir, sa mère semblait profondément endormie. Il s’approcha et distingua des ecchymoses en forme de mains sur sa gorge. Elle était morte étranglée.

_  
lips numb, skin cold,_

Le visage du meurtrier en mémoire, le fils du bordel s’élança sur la lande, le soleil se couchant et le vent du nord se levant. Deux heures plus tard, il arrivait au pied de la forteresse et se glissa à l’intérieur. Il parcourut les couloirs tortueux et trouva les appartements ducaux. Il entra silencieusement et pris l’épée du duc qui reposait sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Au-dehors, de la neige et la température commençaient à tomber. Il leva la lame et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis sans hésitation, il la plongea. Éveillé, le duc roula sur le côté, l’épée se fichant dans la couche de plumes, et il sauta sur le fils du bordel. Ils tombèrent au sol et le duc cria pour les gardes en frappant son agresseur. Le fils du bordel fut jeté sans ménagement dans les geôles et fut promit d’être exécuté dès que la tempête se calmerait.

Il parvint à sortir de sa geôle de peine et de misère, les mains et les poignets ensanglantés. Il évita les gardes en patrouille dans la forteresse et sorti. Il faisait tellement noir, et tellement froid, qu’il arrivait à peine à voir où il mettait ses pieds, les flocons s’épaississaient et l’empêchaient de voir où il allait. Le vent grossissait et les rafales impitoyables fouettaient sa silhouette frêle. Il avait froid, si froid. Il tremblait violemment, il était si fatigué. Il essaya de crier à l’aide, mais sa gorge était serrée et engourdie, tout comme ses poumons. Après un certain moment, il en oublia pourquoi il était dehors. Il peinait à mettre un pied devant l’autre. Les muscles de ses jambes lâchèrent et sa tête cogna contre quelque, et il perdit conscience.

 

_and it isn’t our time._

Le lendemain matin, à l’aube, quand vint le temps d’aller le chercher, on vit qu’il s’était échappé. Le duc pesta et hurla qu’on le retrouve, qu’une telle atteinte à sa vie ne devait pas rester impunie. Son fils s’empressa de se proposer, car il avait à cœur de rendre son père fier. Le duc acquiesça et ordonna qu’il soit ramené en vivant. Le fils du duc amena avec lui une trentaine de cavaliers et ses lévriers. Les chiens retrouvèrent rapidement la trace du fils du bordel et sillonnèrent la lande blanche de neige. Le fils du duc trouva un dolmen, le corps immobile d’un jeune homme à l’intérieur. Il descendit de son cheval et pria les dieux en s’introduisant dans les restes de la tombe d’un ancien roi. Il retourna le corps et reconnut le visage. Des souvenirs de la dernière année lui revinrent : une peau pâle comme l’écume ; une bouche plus parfaite qu’une rose ; des cheveux de soie ; une chaleur indescriptible autour de lui ; son nom haleté dans un souffle _._ C’était le fils du bordel. Et il était mort de froid.

En ces temps, on ne dérangeait pas les esprits des morts ni ceux qui leur demandaient refuge. Il sortit donc du dolmen sans regarder les cavaliers. Il annonça que le criminel qui était mort. Ils partirent sans un mot à la forteresse. Quelques mois plus tard, quand la chaleur revint, le duc repartit à la guerre, avec son fils à ses côtés. Ils tinrent la ligne de défense contre l’ennemi le plus longtemps possible. Le fils du duc fut pris lors d’une bataille et l’envahisseur se mit en tête de lui extorquer des informations par tous les moyens possibles. Outre les cris de douleur et les pleurs, le seul son qui franchissait ses lèvres était le nom du fils du bordel. L’envahisseur ne comprenait pas et décida qu’il était devenu fou. Un fou n’étant d’aucune utilité et ne pouvant que servir d’exemple, il fut attaché à une potence. Ce fut la première tempête de neige qui l’en délivra.


End file.
